


Movie night

by Titanbreaker



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, Detective Noir, F/M, Felicia grew up on these kind of films, Movie Night, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanbreaker/pseuds/Titanbreaker
Summary: Peter and Felicia spend a night in watching one of Felicia's favourite movies. Little fluff piece for PeterFelicia week 2020.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Kudos: 43
Collections: PeterFelicia Week 2020





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This fic is part of the PeterFelicia week 2020. Day 5 Noir.
> 
> I do not own Spider-Man or any releated media.

Emerging from his girlfriend's kitchen with a bowl of freshly made popcorn, Peter smiled triumphantly as Felicia Hardy sat impatiently on her sofa, toying with the remote, eager to begin.

"Ta-da." He announced as he placed the bowl onto her coffee table.

"Geez did you make it from scratch?" She scowled as she reached out and took a small handful of the microwave heated snack.

"Only the best for you." Peter replied teasingly.

"Shut up. Sit down." Felicia ordered.

Crashing down onto the sofa next to her, Peter stretched his arms up over his head and then rested them over the back of the sofa. A second later and Felicia had jumped into his lap, eager to begin, and hit the play button.

An old black and white logo appeared on the TV followed by the opening credits.

"So," Peter asked, nudging a platinum blonde curl out of his face. "What's this one called?"

"A hotel in Paris."

Peter didn't even have to pretend to rack his brain; he knew that he had never seen this one before. "What's it about?" He asked. "Other than a hotel presumably located in a French capital-"

"Shush."

Shrugging to himself he leaned back and decided to enjoy the ride. One of the constant downsides to being a full time superhero was that his social life was practically non-existent. A night in with his girlfriend, watching a movie, was a rare treat for him and Peter planned on enjoying it.

It was around the eight minute mark, as characters began to walk on screen and introduce themselves that Peter realised what kind of movie he was watching. "This is a heist flick isn't it?" He whispered into Felicia's ear.

Her elbow playful jabbed at his ribs. "It's not a flick, it's a cult classic."

Peter looked confused, "What's the difference again?" Another elbow jab told him to be quiet.

The plot, as far as Peter could tell was that an infamous cat burglar was loose in the city, and a hotel filled with rich, fancy, individuals all suspected the other of being the thief, hijinks ensue. He paid attention, or tried to, but just when Peter believed that he had figured out which of the characters could be the cat burglar, something would happen and he would find himself back at square one. Felicia on the other hand was hooked and her green eyes never wavered from the screen, even as she reached for another handful of popcorn.

"Is it the guy with the eye patch?" Peter whispered, as the film entered its final act and despite several thefts taking place none of the characters, nor Spider-Man, had any real leads as to who the culprit was.

"Watch." Felicia whispered, as fingers were pointed and tempers flared on the big screen. "You've got to pay attention to the little details."

"So not the guy with the eye patch?"

Munching on a handful of popcorn, the wall crawling hero tried to remember all of the movies details while also paying attention to what was currently happening on screen. The film was tricky, making excellent use of shadows and lighting while taking full advantage of its black, grey, and white limitations to hide the identity of the cat burglar.

It reminded him a little of those old whodunit shows that he watched with Uncle Ben and Aunt May on Saturday afternoons. Peter could recall getting a few of them right, but looking back on those happy times, he wasn't sure if it had been actual deduction that had given him his answer, or blind guesswork.

The dowager was now on screen accusing the retired navy officer of being the cat burglar and for a moment Peter thought there was something different about her. Draped from head to toe in diamonds or at least the film said they were diamonds, the woman seemed to shine and glitter with every movement as the light reflected off her wealth. And yet… something wasn't right.

Peter leaned forward, causing Felicia to shuffle a little to give him some room. For a brief moment her eyes stopped staring at the TV and settled on him. "Hey." He said, slowly figuring it out. "Hey, her broach is missing."

"Oooh." Felicia cheered. "He's figured something out."

Proud of himself for catching a clue and earning such a response, Peter began to put his brilliant brain into overdrive. He had caught plenty of crafty criminals in real life; surely this movie couldn't outwit him, providing it played fair.

The retired navy officer was always standing across from the dowager, so he couldn't have taken it, not without half the room noticing it. So who was next to her?

Peter's leg began to bounce as he waited for the next wide shot so that he could see the whole room and its cast of characters again.

"God I can almost hear the gears in your head grinding." Felicia teased.

"Shush." He hissed, causing her to laugh.

The shot that he needed finally came and Peter took a mental picture of where everyone was standing. The guy on the dowager's left was the first victim, Mr. Peekerberry, who had discovered that his gold watch had been taken on the first night of his stay. Could it have been him all along? Faking the first robbery to draw away any suspicion?

It was clever, and the sort of thing plenty of real criminals had done in the past. But somehow the wire thin man with the thick rimmed glasses didn't seem like the right answer. But the person on the dowager's right was an even less likely candidate.

"You've got eight minutes." Felicia whispered into his ear. "Can you beat Detective Blum?"

Peter refused to ask for her help, determined to solve the case by himself.

Could it be Mr. Peekerberry?

Or was it really the navy officer?

The woman on the dowager's left shifted a little. She was a plain and quiet woman, and for a second Peter struggled to remember her name. Miss Laura Flint had come in about halfway through the film once the burglaries had already started, which kind of took her out of the running, as several characters, including the film's protagonist Detective Blum had noted.

And yet…

Peter began to map it all out in his head. Just because she arrived at the hotel later on, didn't actually eliminate her from being a suspect. After all she could have broken in, stolen the various items, and then returned home. Just like a real criminal did.

Of course. The film had been trying to trick him, Peter could see it now. Everyone, from the moment the first crime had been discovered, had insisted that it had to be someone staying at the hotel. But it didn't. The culprit could easily have been an outsider, who was now staying at the hotel with a near fool proof alibi.

Peter Parker waited patiently for the camera to fall upon his suspects face. Once it did, he pointed and loudly declared. "I accuse Miss Laura Flint."

Felicia's poker face was unreadable. "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes." Peter said with more confidence than he felt. The Black Cat always could get him to second guess himself, master manipulator that she was.

Having made his choice, Peter grabbed another handful of popcorn and leaned back and returned to being a simple observer in the film's events.

"Professor Kell I would like to search you room." Detective Blum announced suddenly, causing Peter to doubt his conclusion. The thick bearded man began to protest but was quickly silence by the host of other characters. Together as a posse they marched up the hotels staircase towards the Professor's room."

"Uh oh." Felicia whispered. "Looks like someone's in trouble." The hotel manager unlocked the Professor's room and the group of characters piled in.

"He was my second guess." Peter defended as Professor Kell's room was searched.

"Look like Spider comes second place this time." She grinned.

Unable to come up with a witty retort, Peter reached out and slipped his hands under Felicia's t-shirt. Her eyes widened in surprise and a second later she squealed and writhed as he began to tickle her sides.

"Stop, stop. I want you to watch this." She yelled out between laughter, swatting at Peter as he continued his assault.

"What was that? Sorry, I can't hear you over your smug gloating."

Escaping from his grasp, Felicia jumped to the other end of the sofa and then raised a single finger warningly. "Watch the film quietly or else."

"Or else what?" Peter challenged, sliding slowly across the sofa towards her.

A collective gasp from the screen caught his attention and Peter groaned loudly as Detective Blum produced the golden watch belonging to Mr. Peekerberry out from Professor Kell's suitcase.

"But that's… I mean… I didn't put that there." The thick bearded man began to stammer.

"Well we can have a long talk about that down at the station can't we Professor?" Replied Detective Blum.

"I think your cult classic cheated." Peter grumbled, as the Professor was taken away and the other guests began to slowly return to their rooms. "Cause I doubt that old man could climb up to the third floor using an old drainpipe like we saw earlier."

"Stop whining Spider and watch."

He did. Each of the character closed their doors one by one, followed by the sounds of them locking them tight. But just when Peter expected the credits to start rolling the camera shifted so that it was following his suspect.

Alone in her room, Miss Laura Flint began to slowly undress and get ready for bed. It was just as she peeled off her blouse that Peter saw the flash of fake movie diamonds.

"She stole the bracelet." He exclaimed, almost bouncing on Felicia's sofa. "It was her all along."

Holding her prize up to the light, the real thief slipped them inside of her case, were Peter saw the other various stolen items hidden among her simple possessions. The music flared and the credits rolled.

"So," Felicia whispered in Peter's ear, causing him to jump at her silent approach. "What did you think?

"It was uh really good." He smiled. "And I was right."

"A hotel in Paris was one of my favourite movies growing up. Every time I watched it I would notice more details showing how Laura Flint committed her crimes."

"Yes, a perfect role model for you." Peter teased.

Turning off the TV Felicia draped herself across Peter's lap, staring up at the ceiling. "This was nice." She said after a moment.

"Yeah, it was."

"Do you want to pick the next film?" She asked only for Peter to laugh.

"I haven't really been keeping up on the wonders of cinema, I think you should choose."

"Great." She grinned. "Because there's this favourite of mine that I think you'll love."

"Is it about another cat burglar?"

"She's an art gallery thief." Felicia explained with a twinkle in her eye. "And she has to match wits with this adorable detective." She reached up to pinch his cheek but Peter caught her hand before it made contact.

"So who wins?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave any feedback you have to help me improve my writing or suggestions for the fic. A nice word also doesn't hurt.


End file.
